onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tetsu Tetsu no Mi/Quicksilver Tech.
Suigin (Quicksilver, literally Mercury) is a technique/transformation in which Raion turns his normally solid metal body is transformed into a liquid/semi-liquid body similar to quicksilver/mercury, either by his own will or thanks to extreme heat. Overview In this form Raion's body loses almost all distinctive fingers beyond his appendages, eyes, nose, and hair. His entire body is silver-grey and semi-liquid, liquid metal dripping off of his body. His lean yet fit physique becomes significantly slimmed down, with a build similar to that of pre-timeskip Luffy. Upon transforming, Raion trades his impenetrable defenses for mobility and typical Logia intangibility. The liquid form allows Raion to manipulate his body with much more ease, capable of stretching and altering his body in ways that have been noted as similar to the Gomu Gomu no Mi. While the liquid form makes hard-hitting attacks more difficult, it trades this for speed, range, and flexibility, allowing Raion a greater range in terms of how to attack his opponent. The liquid body also makes him virtually intangible, so even attacks that would have broken through his solid metal form simply pass through Raion's Suigin form with ease. This form is not without trade-offs however. As mentioned before, Raion is forced to trade his defensive and offensive prowess for the advantages granted by this form, forcing Raion to use a drastically different fighting-style than he's used to. In addition, the intangibility of Raion's form is a double-edged sword, due to the fact that Raion is now rendered vulnerable to Haki-based attacks like normal Logia users. Techniques The techniques categorized as Suigin techniques are denoted by having Suigin Houhou: (Quicksilver Technique) as a prefix. Some of these techniques are altered versions of Raion's original techniques, while others are techniques exclusive to the Suigin form. Offensive Techniques Defensive Techniques Suigin Houhou: Shokunin Ni Kurafuto Translates as Quicksilver Technique: Art of Crafting (Literally meaning Quiksilver Technigue: Art of Craft), this is a "sub-type" of Raion's typical Suigin Houhou. The Shokunin Ni Kurafuto techniques involve Raion using his liquid metal body to form various solid weapons for either himself or for others, in many cases giving his liquid form a much-needed source of solid attack power. Weapons formed from this technique are made of normal, solid steel, and as such aren't affected by the ocean or kairoseki. *'Ikusa Ono' (Battle Axe): Raion forms a two-sided axe with square blades. Raion's most-used Shokunin Ni Kurafuto, as it gives him some much-needed solid attack power in his Suigin form. Raion is capable of using this weapon relatively effectively despite no formal training with it. Raion often makes the Axe denser than normal to prevent breaks or cracks. *'Yari' (Spear): Raion swings his liquid arm, surprising the opponent by launching a solid-steel spear at the opponent at high speeds. *'Rensa Hoippu' (Chain Whip): Raion forms a chain-link whip from the palm of his hand, tipped with a weighted blade. Raion swings this chain around at an enemy in an attempt to ensnare or slash the opponent. It's been noted that Raion lacks any true finesse or mastery over using the whip compared to other users, using it mainly for capture and range.